I couldn't bare seeing you with Mike
by suchfunrockinjovi99
Summary: Set exactly at the end of S3 E06. Will Miranda and Gary make up? Please R&R.


**_ so. This was just a little idea , I have no idea if there is actually a Beach in Surrey, but, let's just go along with the idea that there is=) _**

"Miranda?!"

Mikes voice was soft, and gentle. It was also hurt. He was still down on one knee, looking at her, wide eyed in desparation.

She looked to Gary, his expression mirroring his.

"Both of you get up" her voice was little more than a whisper, "please"

As instructed both men stood up, mike instantly taking her hands in his.

Gary stuffed his hands in his pockets, his head bowed.

"Quirky?" What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Mike, I've been trying to break up with you for weeks. You going to work away... well, it was the easy option i guess. Because, in all honestly, I had no idea how to break your heart"

Mike nodded and stuffed the ring back in his pocket.

"What about him?" Mike asked, nodding towards Gary.

Gary looked up hope full, Miranda always found it difficult to read his emotions, today it was impossible. If she had to describe his face, shed probably go along the lines of, 'a naughty school boy Who was getting a good bollocking from the head teacher'.

"I've got nothing to say to you" she said sternly to Gary.

It was like a smack inthe face...a stab in the chest. A wake up call.

She dropped mikes hand and left the restaurant.

"I'm sorry" Gary mumbled towards Mike. He braced himself, any second now, he thought, mikes gonna hit him, and to be honest he didn't blame him.

But he didnt.

"Sort it out, make her happy..." Mike offered his hand.

Gary took it and shook it, "I'll try"

Mike nodded his head and walked out of the restaurant.

"go after her"

Gary looked up at Penny, hands on hips, kindness on her face.

Nodding he grabbed his jacket and left.

The cold air hit him, making him shiver. He pulled his coat on and zipped it up stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Where to start looking for her, he had no idea.

He must have been walking forabout an hour, but still no luck.

It was then he received a text from Stevie, 'try the beach'.

Of course! He thought to himself. A beach was always her number one bolt hole back in uni.

It took him half an hour walk to the beach.

He started walking along it, hands still stuffed in his pockets.

He stopped dead in his tracks the moment he saw her. She was a little way in front of him, stood hands over her chest watching as the ocean moved.

He slowly started walking over to her, stopping a small distance behind her. "You'll catch your death out here you know"

Miranda sighed at the familiar voice.

"Take this" he said as he took his jacket off and holding it out for her.

"What the hell was that?"

"A jacket?" Gary replied.

"AT THE RESTAURANT!" Miranda shouted turning to face him.

Gary stood there, holding his jacket out for her.

She shivered,pulling her cardigan around her, holding it there with her crossed over hands.

"Put it on" he said calmly, throwing it at her.

She caught it, but threw it to the ground.

Gary shook his head and stuffed his hands in his jeans. Looking out at the ocean.

"How long have you known me?!" Miranda asked, trying to fight back the tears.

Gary shrugged.

"How long have you known me!?" Miranda repeated.

"14/15years?! Why!?" He replied reluctantly.

" And how long have you known?.. known how I feel about you!?"

"I don't know.."

Miranda sighed, turning to face the ocean.

"We keep messing up dont we" Gary murmered as he dragged his feet across the floor, digging out a few stones mussleled in with the sand. "Every time, its one step forward, two steps back with us" he threw the stone as far and he could, watching and it landed with an elegant 'plop' in the water.

"You keep messing up" Miranda corrected him.

Garyshook his head. "No point playing the name game"

"It was you who married Tamara, it was you who proposed"

"AND DONT YOU THINK I REGRET ANY OF THAT" Gary yelled, throwing the hand full of stones as hard as possible into the water.

He turned to face her, sorrow written all over his face, he looked back, taking a deep breath.

Miranda brought her hands up to her face, wiping away the tears on her cheeks. "Why do you do it then, propose... embarrassing me in front of my friends and family."

Gary shrugged.

"Answer me"

"Jealously, desperation..I don't know"

"Jealous? Of what? Mike?"

"YES! ALRIGHT I WAS JEALOUS OF MIKE!"

There's no need to shout"

"When he proposed, I thought id lost you, I can't bare seeing you with him"

Their gazes met for the first time as a single tear mean down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Miranda, but I cant loose you, I love you..."

Miranda starred at him blankly, "oh yeh, drop the L-bomb at the most innaproprate time" she half shouted.

"I DONT SEE WHAT YOU EXPECT ME TO DO!"

Once again, the conversation was turning into a full on screaming battle.

Gary turned to face the sea again.

There was something about the sea which was calming.

"What do we do now?" Gary sighed.

"I'm going to Scotland... I need to get away.."

"Will you be back?" Gary asked desperately.

"I dont know" she bent down and picked up his jacket. She slowly walked over to him, handing it over to him. There eyes met for one final time befpre she kissed him gently on the lips, letting it linger just so before she turned to walk away.

The second she walked away the tears burst free, as she hurridly rang stevie to come and pick her up.

Gary held his jacket in his hand, before taking a huge sniff, initially to make him so he didnt cry, but it burst free as he watched her walk off along the empty peir before he turned back to the sea, tears streaming his face.


End file.
